


La douleur des souvenirs.

by AngelicaR2



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Amnesiac Adora (She-Ra), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Disturbing Themes, Episode AU: s01e09 No Princess Left Behind, Episode: s01e09 No Princess Left Behind, F/F, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Glimmer Needs a Hug (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Season/Series 01, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [1x09] : Et si Ténébra était parvenue à effacer la mémoire d'Adora ? Catradora.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Swift Wind | Spirit, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [La douleur des souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146042) by [F1nch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1nch/pseuds/F1nch)



> Ce texte a été écrit pour le défi collectif Bibliothèque de Fictions, défi numéro 13. Mots à placer : chocolat, cerise, voiture, automne, vinaigre.
> 
> Contrainte : Un ou des personnages doivent être LGBT+ (ah ah. Vu le fandom et ce que j'écris déjà d'habitude, ça va pas être bien compliqué…).
> 
> \- Défi de l'enfer de Dante : Titre du 05/06/2020 : La douleur des souvenirs.
> 
> \- 1001 situations. Un personnage A essaye d'embrasser un personnage B.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap : Écrire sur un perso qui boit un chocolat chaud.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 90. Donc tu dis que…
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : POP Time. Son carnet : Écrire sur le carnet de Tom Jedusor ou sur un objet qui a un pouvoir particulier
> 
> \- Mot du jour : Mot du jour 08/07/2020 : bal
> 
> \- Septième Baiser : Un baiser timide
> 
> \- Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.
> 
> Alors c'était censé être un OS à la base et puis… c'est devenu une mini-fic… en quatre parties.
> 
> Angst et drama au rendez-vous ! (Enfin comme d'habitude quoi.)

Adora se mit à hurler de douleur.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Ténébra était en train de faire à son cerveau, mais en tout cas elle avait mal, presque autant que si elle avait été percutée par une **voiture** lancée sur elle à vive allure.

Elle avait le sentiment que tout était en train d'exploser en elle, qu'elle n'était maintenant plus que douleur, souffrance, mais aussi et surtout rage, colère, fureur.

Elle haïssait Ténébra désormais, encore plus qu'avant, elle la haïssait plus qu'elle ne haïssait la Horde toute entière, la haïssait plus qu'Hordak, c'était uniquement sa colère qui lui permettait d'au moins _essayer_ de résister au contrôle que la sorcière tentait d'exercer sur son esprit, parce qu'elle refusait, oh oui elle refusait _de toutes ses forces_ que la Horde puisse s'emparer d'elle de nouveau.

Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'alliance des princesses et pour la résistance, non _ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça_.

Elle ne le permettrait pas, elle ne laisserait pas son ancienne mentor la manipuler ainsi, l'utiliser, non, pas encore, l'histoire ne pouvait pas se répéter ainsi, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait résister, elle était membre de la résistance, elle était She-Ra, _elle valait mieux que cela_!

(Mais le pouvait-elle réellement, alors qu'elle était inconsciente et qu'elle n'avait plus son épée, et que Scintilla était toujours incapable de se servir de ses pouvoirs ?)

Cependant, alors que Ténébra continuait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur son cerveau, le doute commença peu à peu à la tenailler.

_Et si, et si, et si…_

_Et si elle n'était en réalité pas assez forte pour ça_?

Soudainement, malgré son inconscience, une certitude la frappa, une vérité aussi amère et acide que du **vinaigre**.

 _Elle était en train d'échouer_.

D'ici peu, elle ne serait plus elle-même, non elle serait autre chose, elle ne serait plus Adora, habitante de Bright Moon, ni She-Ra, héroïne qui combattait la Horde, amie des princesses, de Scintilla, de Flechdor, qui tentait encore de se trouver une place, elle ne serait plus que… qu'Adora, combattante au service de la Horde, celle qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus _jamais_ redevenir.

Et, alors que son ennemie finalisait le processus, Adora se remit à hurler de désespoir, et son hurlement se fit entendre dans tout le Rocher de la peur, tandis que ses souvenirs des derniers mois se dissolvaient dans l'air.

_§§§§_

A Bright Moon, le moral était au plus bas.

Certes, Scintilla avait été récupérée saine et sauve (encore que, ils ne savaient pas encore quels effets le Grenat noir aurait sur elle à long terme), et toutes les princesses des autres royaumes étaient là elles aussi, mais Adora…

Oh seigneur…

Elles avaient _perdu_ Adora.

Et elles n'avaient pas la moindre foutue idée de si oui ou non elles allaient réussir à la récupérer.

Les poings serrés, Scintilla contint ses larmes avec difficulté, tentant également d'oublier sa fatigue.

Adora était son amie, sa meilleure amie avec Flechdor, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse aux mains de la Horde !

Affaiblie ou pas, peu importe, il _fallait_ qu'elle y retourne.

Son corps quant à lui, probablement dans le seul but de la contredire, choisit précisément ce moment pour lui faire faux bon, et elle manqua s'écrouler de fatigue sur le sol, se retenant à la dernière seconde à la table juste devant elle, avant de réussir à s'asseoir sur la chaise juste derrière elle.

Flechdor lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais elle lui indiqua qu'elle allait bien (ce qui était totalement faux, mais elle n'allait certainement pas donner une occasion à sa mère de la renvoyer dans sa chambre – quant bien même cela n'aurait été que pour son bien, peu importe, elle _devait_ rester, faire quelque chose pour se sentir utile –) et se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée.

Le regard tout aussi inquiet d'Angella ne cessait également de la suivre en permanence, mais Scintilla décida de l'ignorer.

Elle était là, elle allait bien (elle ignora sciemment le dysfonctionnement de sa magie, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit rechargée, ça n'avait rien changé, elle buguait toujours, mais ça, hors de question de le dire à qui que ce soit, Adora était en danger, avait besoin d'elle, _ils n'avaient pas le temps_!), la situation était grave, critique, catastrophique même et elle n'était plus une enfant que sa mère pouvait congédier quand ça lui chantait.

Adora était venue pour elle, elle était venue la chercher, _la sauver_.

Elle allait faire de même, n'allait définitivement pas la laisser tomber.

 _Aucune princesse ne sera abandonnée_.

Elle se le jurait.

_§§§§_

Catra ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette situation.

Ce que Ténébra avait fait à Adora, ce n'était pas… enfin, ce n'était pas _bien_.

Certes, Catra n'était pas réellement connue pour avoir une morale tout à fait irréprochable (loin de là en réalité), mais même elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, l'autre membre de la Horde avait franchi une limite à ne pas dépasser, _elle avait effacé la mémoire d'Adora_.

Elle était entrée dans son esprit et l'avait modifié à sa guise, selon son bon vouloir, pour la faire correspondre à l'image qu'elle avait d'elle, à celle que la jeune Hordienne était avant de découvrir tout les mensonges d'Hordak et de Ténébra, de trouver l'épée et de devenir She-Ra, elle avait arraché à Adora tout ce qui faisait d'elle qui elle était désormais.

Elle l'avait privée de ses souvenirs de son séjour à Bright Moon, de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours des derniers mois, elle avait effacé son lien avec les autres princesses, son amitié avec Scintilla et Flechdor, et elle ne les aimait pas, certes, mais elle avait conscience qu'ils étaient _importants_ pour la guerrière.

Alors oui, lorsqu'elle avait appris ce que Ténébra avait fait à son amie (enfin, amie, elle avait toujours voulu qu'Adora soit plus que cela pour cela, elle avait toujours voulu plus que ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle voulait plus que ce qu'Adora pouvait lui donner.), non, elle n'avait définitivement pas su comment réagir.

L'acte de Ténébra était inqualifiable, elle avait modifié de force le cerveau d'Adora pour la forcer à revenir parmi eux, et c'est vrai que tout ce que Catra avait toujours voulu c'était qu'Adora revienne parmi eux à la Horde, revienne au Rocher de la peur, _rentre à la maison_ , mais pas comme ça, pas alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'Adora voulait réellement faire, pas alors que Ténébra avait violemment altéré sa véritable personnalité pour se faire.

Pendant quelques atroces secondes, elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagi si Adora avait fait de même sur elle, si elle avait utilisé la magie pour l'obliger à venir avec elle à Bright Moon, rejoindre la résistance, si elle était allée jusqu'à manipuler sa mémoire pour faire croire à Catra que c'était ce qu'elle voulait _vraiment_.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à cette perspective.

Elle l'aurait haïe pour cela, réellement _haïe_ , si elle avait appris que son amie (ennemie maintenant, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien, elle et Adora avaient vécu bien trop de choses pour que ça ne compte pas encore, ou du moins, elle avait envie de le croire) avait soudainement décidé de jouer avec son cerveau sans en avoir le droit.

Encore que elle se savait presque incapable de haïr Adora pour de vrai, mais même si la jeune femme l'avait fait avec de bonnes intentions, _pour son bien_ , elle aurait longtemps été en colère contre elle, tellement, _tellement en colère_.

Alors elle n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'Adora penserait d'elle si jamais elle retrouvait la mémoire et réalisait que Catra, _son amie_ , avait laissé une chose pareille se produire, seulement…

Elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, rien y changer, c'était Ténébra la sorcière, la magicienne, pas elle, et de toute façon, la mémoire d'Adora avait _déjà_ été effacée, et elle connaissait la puissance de l'autre femme, ses pouvoirs, ce n'était pas un petit sort de rien du tout, la mémoire de celle qui n'était désormais plus She-Ra n'allait pas revenir comme cela, en un claquement de doigt.

Avec un peu de chance (ou de malchance, selon le point de vue), elle n'allait probablement même _jamais_ revenir.

Alors oui…

Catra était complètement perdue.

La princesse Scintilla s'était échappée, mais ils avaient récupéré Adora à sa place, et plus important encore, ils avaient en leur possession l'épée de She-Ra, la guerrière ne pourrait plus être d'une quelconque utilité à la résistance, surtout avec sa mémoire effacée.

Adora n'était plus She-Ra, elle n'était plus qu'Adora, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, loin de là.

(Et elle ne serait plus jamais She-Ra, Ténébra comptait bien s'en assurer, avait dissimulé l'épée de la vue de tous – oh Catra saurait bien la retrouver si elle essayait, et elle avait reçut l'ordre de faire en sorte que _jamais_ Adora ne revoie l'épée, cela risquait de raviver certains de ses souvenirs, de ramener She-Ra, et de lui faire retrouver la mémoire – et une part de Catra, la plus égoïste et la plus lâche d'elle-même aussi, espérait réellement que cela serait suffisant pour briser la connexion de la guerrière avec l'épée.

Pour que tout redevienne comme avant.)

C'était même tout le contraire…

Mais malgré tout, même si Adora avait oublié une partie importante de sa vie, c'était la même Adora, la même qu'avant, forte, courageuse, fantastique, son amie, même si un morceau de son être lui avait été violemment arraché…

 _N'est-ce pas_?

Se mordant la lèvre, hésitante quant à la conduite à adopter, elle décida finalement d'entrer dans la chambre d'Adora.

Elle avait fait son choix.

Elle ne lui dirait rien.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait modifier quoi que ce soit de ce que Ténébra avait fait.

Ça n'empêcha aucunement une boule de culpabilité de se former dans son ventre.

 _Adora n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle agisse ainsi_.

Oui, certes, mais Adora ne le savait pas, et elle ne se souvenait de rien, de rien du tout, elle ne pouvait donc plus être en colère contre elle, c'était comme si ces derniers mois n'étaient jamais arrivés.

Et surtout, elle lui était _enfin_ revenue.

Étrangement, cela ne la soulagea pas autant que ça ne l'aurait dû.

_§§§§_

Adora ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, avant de les refermer, grimaçant de douleur, elle avait un mal de crâne terrible, un peu comme si elle venait toute juste de faire une chute fracassante après avoir été désarçonnée par Fougor…

Minute…

 _Qui était Fougor_?

Elle fronça les sourcils, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et…

_Des étincelles, de la lumière, partout de la lumière, tout autour d'elle scintille, et il y a des rires aussi, des éclats de rire joyeux, des voix aussi, qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, et elle rit et sourit elle aussi._

_Elle est heureuse_.

La vision s'effaça aussitôt arrivée, et elle ne sentit aucunement le contrôle de Ténébra se raffermir sur son esprit en morceaux.

Pas plus qu'elle ne sentit tout ses anciens souvenirs s'entrechoquer avec les nouveaux que lui créait Ténébra, elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Seule la douleur persista.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et Catra fit son apparition.

Si Adora avait été dans son état normal, et pas en train de récupérer lentement des dégâts infligés par Ténébra à son esprit encore déchiré et en lambeaux, elle aurait rapidement réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Catra, elle aurait compris en voyant son regard chargé de culpabilité encore mal dissimulée que cette dernière avait quelque chose à cacher.

Aussi, quand elle vit Catra se diriger vers elle, elle se contenta de lui sourire, et Catra, malgré sa culpabilité persistante, s'autorisa à lui sourire à son tour.

« Salut Adora.

\- Hey, lui répondit la guerrière avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux, comme si elle était contente de la revoir. »

Et le pire, c'est ce que c'était vrai sans l'être, et surtout c'était tout sauf réel, sauf que ça l'était en même temps, et qu'Adora était sincère, sans savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'être, et…

Toute cette histoire commençait _vraiment_ à lui donner mal à la tête.

Et, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire, que, même si elle n'était pas aussi coupable que Ténébra dans cette histoire, en acceptant de couvrir ce qu'elle avait fait, _elle devenait sa complice_ , elle se dirigea vers Adora pour l'enlacer.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle sans qu'elles ne soient toutes les deux en plein conflit, que cela faisait presque physiquement _mal_.

Cette dernière sursauta de surprise, guère habituée à ce genre de marques d'affection dans la Horde (elle ignora la petite voix parlant d'un autre endroit où ce genre de chose était fréquent, ce n'est pas comme si son esprit en garda la moindre trace par la suite de toute façon), surtout de la part de Catra, mais elle se contenta d'accepter l'étreinte sans discuter.

(Non pas que ça lui déplaise, bien au contraire.

Elle ne comprit pas le sentiment persistent qui commença à s'installer en elle, la sensation que Catra lui avait _manqué_ , alors que de toute évidence, elle l'avait forcément vue peu de temps avant…

Avant _quoi_ exactement ?

Que s'était-il passé au juste ?

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir ?)

« J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, avoua alors Catra, décidant de se montrer honnête pour une fois, bien consciente que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle aurait le droit de l'être.

 _J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue,_ n'osa-t-elle pas dire.

Et en un sens, c'est vrai, elle l'avait perdue, Adora, _son_ Adora, la vraie Adora, celle qui se battait pour la résistance et ce en quoi elle croyait, le bien, la justice, celle qui avait aidé à reformer l'alliance des princesses, qui était devenue une héroïne et s'était libérée des chaînes qu'Hordak avait tenté de la faire porter, qui était partie, s'était choisi un autre foyer, qui avait fait ce que Catra n'avait jamais réussi à faire, en fait _elle était même encore en train de la perdre, en lui mentant ainsi_.

 _Mais maintenant, après ce que Ténébra lui a fait, tu ne risques plus de la perdre, c'est bien ce que tu voulais pas vrai_? Lui chuchota une voix moqueuse et narquoise.

 _Tais-toi_! Voulut-elle lui hurler.

\- Je… fit Adora, réalisant que oui, quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer pour que Catra soit dans cet état. T'en fais pas, la rassura-t-elle, je vais bien maintenant, c'est fini… Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Catra se tendit immédiatement, se détacha finalement d'Adora, et se résolut pour la première fois de la journée à vraiment lui mentir.

« Il y a eu une attaque surprise de la part des princesses sur le Rocher de le peur hier après-midi, mentit-elle avec aplomb, elles ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs sur toi et après tu… t'es violemment cogné la tête, tu es restée inconsciente pendant de nombreuses heures. Ténébra a dit, fit-elle avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche, que tu risquais d'avoir l'esprit un peu confus dans les jours qui vont venir.

Catra vit alors quelque chose d'étrange arriver, une lueur de rage et de colère voire _de haine_ apparut dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas contre la Horde qu'elle était dirigée, mais contre _les princesses_ , et cette simple pensée lui donna le haut-de-cœur.

Elle pensa aux autres princesses, à Scintilla, à Flechdor au cheval/la licorne ailée (oh après tout peu importe), les _amis_ d'Adora, et se demanda ce qu'ils ressentiraient tous si ils avaient senti le regard empli de flammes de l'ancienne She-Ra sur eux.

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait définitivement _pas_ y penser.

\- Ah, _ces princesses_ , répliqua Adora avec amertume, les poings serrés, elles ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Si jamais elles nous attaquent de nouveau, on les écrasera ! »

 _On_.

En entendant ce simple petit mot qui signifiait pourtant tellement de choses, Catra sentit son cœur à la fois faire un bon de joie et se serrer.

Arriverait-elle jamais à faire disparaître ces sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentirait sans doute à chaque fois qu'elle poserait ses yeux sur Adora ?

Elle avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse.

« Oh ça, j'en suis sure et certaine, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire, sentant le goût des cendres envahir sa bouche une nouvelle fois. »

Et elle avait le vague sentiment qu'il allait y rester pendant un bon moment…

_A suivre…_


	2. Partie 2.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les princesses retournèrent au rocher de la peur.

Elles avaient mis un certain temps pour revenir, le temps de s'organiser, de trouver un plan, et aussi parce que le nombre de gardes avait été doublé (rien d'étonnant, ils avaient _She-Ra_ en personne comme nouvelle prisonnière.)

Scintilla avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler précisément de la fin de sa captivité sur le Rocher de la peur, elle se souvenait à peine de comment on l'avait sauvée, la seule chose dont elle se rappelait réellement, c'était qu'Adora était venue la chercher, et qu'elle s'était faite capturer à sa place.

Voilà pourquoi elle était là aujourd'hui, _pour Adora_ , pour son amie, et ce malgré les doutes de sa mère.

Sa magie ne marchait plus très bien, c'est vrai, l'influence négative du Grenat noir était toujours là, mais elle s'en moquait.

_Adora. Était. Son. Amie !_

Elle ne la laisserait pas tomber, jamais !

Aussi, lorsqu'elle aperçut finalement Adora, libre et non pas enchaînée ni retenue prisonnière, une arme à la main, une arme _qu'elle pointait actuellement sur elle_ et sur les autres princesses, ainsi que dans la direction de Flechdor, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Catra était là elle aussi, ainsi que d'autres soldats de la Horde, mais la jeune princesse n'y fit pas attention, le regard fixé sur son amie _vêtue des vêtement de la Horde_ , et qui la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère.

Elle se figea, complètement tétanisée, et échangea un regard perdu avec Flechdor.

C'était Adora, _et ce n'était pas elle_.

Ça ne l'était plus.

Un frisson d'horreur glacé la parcourut, tandis qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur du désastre, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais elle avait une petite idée de qui était la responsable.

 _Qu'est-ce que Ténébra avait fait à son amie_?

Quand Adora tenta de lui tirer dessus, Scintilla ne put pas dire qu'elle était étonnée, ou du moins, elle n'aurait pas dû l'être, mais toujours est-il qu'elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux malgré tout.

Parce que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

« Adora ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, espérant que, peut-être, celle-ci allait comprendre son erreur, et arrêter ce cauchemar.

Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne se passa, elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de la regarder avec ce même air froid qu'elle arborait depuis que Scintilla avait croisé son regard.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et… Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

Et, alors même qu'elles n'étaient encore qu'en **automne** , Scintilla sentit un terrible froid glacial s'emparer d'elle.

_Non, non, non…_

_Ce n'était pas possible._

Adora ne pouvait tout de même pas les avoir _oubliés_!

C'était juste impossible, non pas elle, pas Adora, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu et traversé ensemble !

Scintilla sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- Mais… mais enfin Adora, tenta-t-elle, espérant encore que tout ceci ne soit pas réel, que ce ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar, ou une simple farce, et qu'Adora allait bientôt se réveiller, éclater de rire, et repartir avec eux _comme ça aurait dû être_ , parce que c'était la seule issue logique. C'est moi ! C'est Scintilla, ton amie, dit-elle, ne remarquant pas que Catra s'était tendue, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Oh elle aurait dû savoir que ça allait arriver, elle aurait dû savoir que la princesse ne lui laisserait pas Adora, _pas sans combattre_ , et dans son cœur se disputaient deux envies, celle qu'Adora se souvienne, et aussi celle qu'elle ne se souvienne pas, _ne se souvienne jamais_ , et elle ne savait toujours pas quelle option lui semblait la plus préférable.

(Si elle avait été suffisamment honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait admis qu'il s'agissait de la seconde…)

Cependant, si l'expression d'Adora se modifia, ce ne fut que pour que la rage remplace finalement l'étonnement sur les traits de son visage.

\- Oh… _Princesse_ Scintilla dans ce cas-là… Je vois, et son visage s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous toutes, vous voulez encore nous attaquer ? »

Scintilla eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle venait de se faire frapper, et soudain _elle sut_.

 _Adora ne se rappelait plus d'eux_.

Et leur plan n'allait servir absolument _à rien_ si cette dernière n'acceptait pas de les suivre.

La colère remplaça rapidement la tristesse, et elle se tourna vers Catra.

\- Catra… dis-moi, _qu'est-ce vous lui avez fait_?

\- Je n'ai absolument rien fait, rétorqua-t-elle, et ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

\- Alors c'est Ténébra, rétorqua-t-elle instantanément, c'est forcément Ténébra qui a fait cela, _comment tu as pu la laisser faire une chose pareille_? Je sais qu'on est ennemies, que tu sers la Horde, _mais c'est d'Adora qu'on parle là_!

Catra ne s'attendait définitivement pas à la vague de culpabilité qui s'empara d'elle en entendant les mots de son ennemie.

Et Adora… Adora ne comprenait _rien_ de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, les princesses étaient des menteuses, des monstres ( _mais alors pourquoi le regard dévasté de Scintilla, celui de ce garçon dont elle ignorait l'identité, celui des autres princesses et celui de ce cheval/cette licorne lui faisaient aussi mal_?), et c'était la Horde sa maison, sa famille.

( _Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge,_ hurle une voix dans sa tête qu'elle ne peut pas entendre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer de douleur face au mal de crâne qui ressurgissait de plus belle.)

\- Bon, vous comptez continuer à discuter ou vous allez enfin vous décider à vous battre ? S'exclama-t-elle pour faire disparaître ce sentiment de malaise.

Scintilla fusilla Catra du regard, comprenant alors que cette dernière n'avait absolument rien dit à la jeune guerrière, et puis, soupirant de découragement, elle jeta un dernier regard en direction d'Adora, et Catra y aperçut quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait que peu vu.

Une lueur de _défaite_.

Elle aurait dû se sentir satisfaite, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non, lui répondit Scintilla, les poings serrés et les yeux brûlants de rage et de larmes contenues, nous allons en aller, fit-elle en regardant rapidement Flechdor, Fougor et les autres princesses, qui acquiescèrent à leur tour, dépitées, avant de lancer un regard de défi à Catra, comme pour la défier de seulement _essayer_ de les en empêcher. »

Et elles tournèrent les talons, tandis qu'Adora, interdite, ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir.

« Mais… Hey, revenez bande de lâches ! »

Se surprenant elle-même, Catra mit son bras devant Adora, et tourna la tête.

« Laisse les partir Adora. »

Adora la regarda avec un air de confusion, et Catra soupira à son tour.

Elle sentait que, après ce que les autres venaient de traverser, elle leur devait bien ça, au moins pour aujourd'hui…

Elle les combattrait, bien sûr, mais plus tard seulement.

« Elles ne sont pas venues pour combattre, je pense qu'on peut… les laisser partir, du moins pour aujourd'hui. »

Adora fronça les sourcils, mais finit par hocher la tête.

Cela fit chaud au cœur de Catra, de constater que Ténébra n'avait au moins pas réussi à détruire cette partie d'Adora.

C'était déjà mieux que rien…

_§§§§_

Scintilla revint à Bright Moon en ayant l'impression que son corps s'était changé en glace.

Adora, la manière dont elle les avait regardées…

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

« Flechdor… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Il avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Scintilla, je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Ténébra avait très probablement effacé la mémoire d'Adora, la Horde avait enlevé son amie, elle avait l'épée de She-Ra, _et Scintilla ne savait absolument pas quoi faire_.

Peut-être même n'y avait-il rien à faire au fond, après tout, leur amie avait fait son choix, mais ce choix n'était aucunement le sien, et quel genre d'amie serait-elle si elle acceptait de l'abandonner à son triste sort ?

Non, elle ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était pas _juste_.

Et pourtant, que pouvait-elle faire réellement ?

Serrant les poings face à sa propre impuissance, Scintilla s'autorisa finalement à pleurer.

_Pardon Adora…_

_Je suis désolée._

_Je suis tellement désolée_.

_§§§§_

Quand Catra vit Adora sortir de chez Ténébra, elle sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir.

Qu'est-ce que Ténébra avait dit à Adora, est-ce qu'elle l'avait blâmée pour avoir laissé les princesses partir ?

La réalité était toute autre, et définitivement bien plus terrifiante.

« Salut Adora… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu faisais ton rapport à Ténébra ?

\- Ouais… Enfin, elle voulait surtout me voir pour mes problèmes de mémoire et de mal de crâne.

Catra se figea, espérant avoir mal compris.

\- Donc tu dis que… que Ténébra t'as convoquée pour que tu lui parles de tes problèmes personnels ? Lança-t-elle en tentant d'être la plus nonchalante possible.

\- En fait, elle voulait surtout m'aider à faire disparaître mes mal de tête, elle me plonge dans une sorte de transe et après elle fait je sais pas quoi qui fait que j'ai un peu moins mal après. Enfin, tu la connais, c'est Ténébra et sa magie, toi et moi on y connaît absolument rien, fit-elle en riant, sans avoir remarqué que Catra était devenue pâle comme la mort.

_Oh…_

\- Et… depuis combien de temps exactement tu passes voir Ténébra pour qu'elle… t'aide ? Demanda-t-elle en tachant de ne pas grimacer en prononçant ces mots mensongers.

\- Hé bien depuis que je me suis réveillée, pourquoi ? »

Catra sentit le goût désagréable de la bile envahir sa bouche, ainsi qu'une terrible envie de vomir quand elle comprit finalement ce qu'elle savait en réalité déjà sans vouloir l'admettre.

Ainsi donc, une seule fois ne lui avait pas suffi, Ténébra avait recommencé, elle avait trafiqué l'esprit d'Adora, _encore_ , et sincèrement Catra n'arrivait même pas à être _surprise_.

C'était Ténébra après tout, à quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ?

Est-ce que ça allait continuer comme cela pour toujours, pensa Catra avec effroi, la sorcière allait-elle donc continuer indéfiniment à forcer Adora à _oublier_ son passé à Bright Moon à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de se souvenir, et l'enfermer dans une cage pour le reste de sa vie ?

C'était bien parti pour en tout cas, et tout l'être de Catra se tendit à cette idée.

Adora ne méritait pas cela, elle méritait autre chose que ce que la Horde avait à lui offrir, elle méritait _mieux_.

« Oh, répondit-elle finalement, c'est rien, juste… je m'inquiétais.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Lança Adora avec un air mi-surpris, mi-amusé, mi-attendri, et dans d'autres circonstances, Catra aurait démenti, sans la moindre hésitation, mais elle n'y arriva pas, dévorée qu'elle était par la culpabilité, alors elle préféra être honnête sur ce point, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être sur les autres.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je veux dire, on ne sait pas encore si l'attaque des princesses a laissé des séquelles sur toi, donc oui, je suis inquiète pour toi, tu es mon amie.

Adora se figea, surprise par ce soudain élan d'affection, et se mit à lui sourire.

\- Hé bien… merci Catra. »

_Ne me remercie pas Adora…_

_Ne me remercie surtout pas_.

Elle aurait dû le lui dire, elle voulait _vraiment_ le lui dire, tout lui avouer.

Mais parce que Catra était lâche et égoïste, elle se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour se forcer à se taire, elle regarda son amie droit dans les yeux et se força à lui sourire.

Ce n'est que quand Adora finit par la laisser seule qu'elle alla enfin vomir.

_§§§§_

Scorpia n'approuve pas, bien sûr.

(Ça n'étonne pas Catra, elle-même n'approuve pas non plus, et comme elle s'en doutait, le goût des cendres et celui de la bile acre qui lui dévore la gorge ne l'ont toujours pas quittée depuis qu'elle sait que Ténébra a recommencé à planter ses griffes dans le crâne d'Adora, et le fait que ce soit simplement métaphorique ne lui donne pas moins envie de vomir.)

Mais d'un autre côté, Scorpia était la membre de la Horde qui, par son attitude et sa personnalité était celle qui faisait la moins « Hordienne », Catra fut donc tout sauf étonnée en sentant son regard désapprobateur sur elle.

Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà sa propre conscience qui la tourmentait en permanence…

Mais Scorpia étant Scorpia, elle ne le lui dit pas directement, et ce ne fut que quand Catra, ne supportant plus son regard qui la suivait en permanence, ne finisse par exploser de colère :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Scorpia ? Fit-elle avec sa véhémence habituelle.

La princesse baissa les yeux avant de relever la tête et de planter son regard droit dans les yeux de Catra.

\- Ce que Ténébra a fait à Adora… Je ne trouve pas ça correct.

Lasse, Catra ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Tu crois que moi oui peut-être ?

\- Adora est ton amie, elle te fait confiance, et toi… tu lui mens.

\- Nous lui mentons tous, rétorqua-t-elle, et toi aussi, je te signale. Ténébra m'a ordonné de ne rien lui dire, _alors je ne lui dirai rien_. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord avec tout ça. »

Scorpia avait raison pourtant, et c'était cela qui lui crevait le plus le cœur.

Catra serra les poings, emplie de rage et de fureur.

Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté la Horde de toute sa vie.

_§§§§§_

Adora avait le sentiment que, même si les choses avaient l'air d'être revenues à la normal, quelque chose avait malgré tout changé définitivement, sans qu'elle puisse déterminer quoi exactement, mais entre la surveillance constante de Ténébra sur elle, ainsi que leurs « séances », dont Adora ressortait plus confuse qu'autre chose, et l'étrange comportement de Catra, tout était franchement bizarre au Rocher de la peur depuis son accident.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça encore…

Les princesses elles aussi se comportaient bizarrement, semblant comme refuser catégoriquement de se battre contre elle, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus d'où venait la tristesse dans leurs yeux quand elles la regardaient, ni même celle dans les yeux de Flechdor (c'était bien son nom ?), ou celle dans les yeux de… Fougor, c'est ça ?

Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi son cœur se tordait violemment dans ces moments-là.

Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir le savoir.

_§§§§_

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici Scintilla, dit Flechdor à son amie qui se contenta d'envoyer au tapis un autre robot de la Horde en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'ai peut-être plus ma magie Flechdor, rétorqua-t-elle en grimaçant, sentant une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ se téléporter, mais je peux me battre, je peux être utile.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, seulement…

\- Flechdor, _je vais bien_ , rugit-elle avant de se lancer de plus belle dans la bataille, malgré les bugs, malgré son cœur qui se déchirait à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait obligée d'affronter Adora, malgré le fait qu'elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et Flechdor soupira.

\- Non Scintilla, murmura-t-il, tu ne vas pas bien. »

_§§§§_

Scorpia n'était que peu habituée à se confronter directement à des princesses, mais elle devait reconnaître que Jasmine était plutôt redoutable au combat.

« Est-ce que vous comptez nous rendre Adora un jour ? Lui demanda la princesse des plantes avec une certaine rage que Scorpia ne put que comprendre. Quand allez-vous la laisser repartir ?

La princesse aurait pu répondre qu'Adora pouvait parfaitement quitter la Horde si tel était son désir, mais au regard des derniers événements, ça aurait été un mensonge grossier.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé… mais Adora… ce que Ténébra lui a fait, on ne peut pas l'effacer.

\- Je suis sure que c'est possible, insista Jasmine avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, tu pourrais lui dire la vérité, tu as l'air gentille, et moins mauvaise que le reste de la Horde, tu peux faire quelque chose si jamais toi aussi ça te fait mal de voir Adora ne plus être elle-même.

Scorpia se figea presque face à ses mots.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle servait la Horde, elle se devait de lui être fidèle, même quand ses méthodes ne lui plaisaient pas…

\- Je vais y réfléchir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Le sourire empli d'espoir que lui envoya Jasmine étincelait autant qu'un soleil.

_A suivre…_


	3. Partie 3.

Scintilla ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait amenée à faire face à Catra au cours du combat, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'en la voyant devant elle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et elle n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : la détruire.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face à Ténébra directement, autant se confronter à l'autre personne qu'elle jugeait responsable du destin d'Adora.

Certes, Catra était une Hordienne, mais elle était aussi et avant tout l'amie d'Adora, elle était supposée se _soucier d'elle_ , et pourtant, _elle n'avait rien fait_ , et la princesse se souvenait d'Adora parlant d'elle avec tellement de chaleur et de tendresse dans la voix, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ennemie ne la méritait définitivement pas.

« Catra… Fit-elle d'une voix aussi glaciale que la glace que pouvait invoquer Glacia.

\- Étincelles, rétorqua-t-elle, et elle ne manqua pas la manière dont Scintilla se tendit face au surnom.

\- Je vois que tu n'as toujours rien dit à Adora.

\- Comment pourrais-je lui parler de quelque chose dont elle ne se souvient pas ? Fit-elle, ironique, et Scintilla serra les poings.

\- Mettons les choses au clair Catra, je ne t'aime pas, et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus… Seulement, on peut se mettre d'accord sur une chose, c'est qu'Adora est notre amie. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, elle l'était…

\- Et elle l'est toujours ! Se rebiffa la jeune fille. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce que Ténébra projetait de lui faire, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

\- Même si c'est vrai… tu n'as rien fait pour la stopper après, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Adora est revenue dans la Horde, et tout est redevenu comme avant !

Scintilla la regarda avec incrédulité, et Catra se demanda si son mensonge était suffisamment convaincant.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse… Cette version d'Adora… ce n'est pas elle, et tu le sais, tu ne peux pas être heureuse d'avoir Adora à tes côtés alors que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut !

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse la garder avec moi, alors ça me convient très bien ! Laissa finalement échapper Catra.

La princesse de Bright Moon la regarda avec des yeux emplis d'horreur.

\- C'est… cruel, incroyablement cruel Catra, même venant de toi… et égoïste aussi, est-ce que tu voudrais qu'Adora te fasse subir ça contre ta volonté ?

 _Peut-être cela signifierait-il qu'elle m'aime suffisamment pour être prête à tout pour que je reste avec elle_.

Sauf que ce ne serait pas de l'amour, et elle le savait pertinemment.

Elle soupira.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais… J'avais perdu Adora, et maintenant je l'ai retrouvée et je ne veux pas la perdre encore… Je l'aime, confessa-t-elle sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher, et l'expression sur le visage de Scintilla s'adoucit.

\- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu la laisserais partir… tu lui laisserais le choix.

\- Ah parce que vous laisseriez partir Adora pour retourner dans la Horde si jamais elle vous le demandait ? S'écria Catra avec une rage à peine contenue.

Scintilla se figea, incertaine de la réponse à apporter.

Après tout, la Horde était le mauvais camp, et Adora n'était pas seulement son amie, elle était _She-Ra_ , elle était _importante_ pour la résistance, mais…

Elle méritait d'avoir le choix.

\- Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait réellement… oui.

Le visage de Catra s'assombrit.

\- Catra… aide la à retrouver la mémoire, _je t'en supplie_.

 _Si je fais ça, je vais la perdre_.

\- Compte la dessus, _Étincelles_ , siffla-t-elle avant de l'attaquer pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. »

Elle ne manqua pas le regard empli de déception que la fille de la reine Angella posa sur elle, et elle fit comme si cela ne lui faisait rien.

_§§§§_

Les **bals** n'étaient pas réellement des événements auxquels Scorpia était habituée à assister, mais depuis le bal des princesses, malgré son appartenance à la Horde, elle recevait de plus en plus d'invitations à divers festivités, et elle avait fini par accepter de se rendre à une d'entre elles, afin de se changer les idées.

Cette fois, Catra ne l'avait pas accompagnée, Scorpia avait préféré s'y rendre seule, s'étant faite la réflexion qu'au vu des derniers événements, la jeune femme n'était pas forcément d'humeur à se rendre à un bal (ou alors, elle s'y serait rendue avec Adora, se dit la princesse), elle ne le lui avait donc pas proposé.

En un sens, elle aurait préféré que l'autre Hordienne soit là avec elle, elle aurait été bien plus à l'aise, au lieu d'être ici toute seule dans cette foule dont elle ne savait absolument rien.

Elle était de la Horde, certes, mais elle était ici en sa qualité de princesse, et non de Hordienne, et elle n'avait aucune intention hostile, avec un peu de chance, tout se passerait bien.

Quand elle tomba sur la princesse Jasmine, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort à ce sujet.

La soirée avait très bien commencé pourtant, elle avait bu un **chocolat** chaud au début, elle avait aussi mangé quelques **cerises** , elle avait réussi à se détendre, et puis la princesse des fleurs était arrivée, seule.

Scorpia s'était tout d'abord figée, incertaine de la conduite à adopter, mais elle avait ensuite vu qu'aucune autre princesse ne se trouvait là, et avait compris que Jasmine avait probablement été invitée elle aussi.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre si jamais cela t'inquiète, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire à Jasmine malgré tout, consciente qu'au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le dernier bal des princesses, cette dernière avait toutes les raisons du monde de croire le contraire.

Jasmine lui sourit avec une gentillesse qui la désarçonna.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire non plus, ne t'en fais pas… Je suis heureuse de te revoir Scorpia.

\- Vraiment ? Mais… nous sommes ennemies pourtant.

Jasmine haussa les épaules.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai le sentiment que tu es différente du reste de la Horde. Je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi et puis… aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, nous ne sommes pas ici en tant que membres de la résistance ou de la Horde, mais en tant que princesse. Je pense aussi que tu as ta place dans l'alliance des princesses, et puis… je voulais savoir… est-ce que tu voudrais bien danser avec moi ? »

Scorpia cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant guère à cela, avant d'accepter quelques secondes plus tard, ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi elle se sentait soudainement rougir.

_§§§§_

Peut-être était-ce le bal qui l'avait poussée à prendre cette décision, peut-être était-ce sa discussion avec Jasmine qui s'était ensuivit qui l'avait fait, peut-être même cela datait-il d'avant cela, mais toujours est-il que Scorpia avait finalement pris la décision de quitter la Horde.

Quand elle l'annonça à Catra, celle-ci ne put même pas dire qu'elle était _surprise_ d'une quelconque façon.

Triste, oui, c'est vrai, parce que Scorpia était son amie, et qu'elle était la seule dans la Horde qui savait la vérité concernant ce qui était arrivé à Adora _et_ qui acceptait de l'écouter en parler quand sa culpabilité se faisait bien trop dévorante et qu'elle avait besoin d'une personne à qui se confier.

Oh, cela ne signifiait pas que Scorpia n'était pas en désaccord avec le fait qu'elle n'avait toujours rien fait, mais au moins elle n'était pas _seule_ dans cette histoire.

Maintenant, elle allait devoir ravaler sa culpabilité, se taire, et essayer de vivre avec, regarder chaque jour Adora dans les yeux en sachant ce que celle-ci avait perdu et ne retrouverait sans doute jamais.

Est-ce qu'elle en était capable ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question.

Quand Scorpia la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, elle n'essaya même pas de s'en extirper.

Scorpia avait raison de partir, elle méritait mieux que la Horde.

_§§§§_

Trois mois.

Cela faisait désormais plus de trois mois qu'Adora avait perdu la mémoire et était revenue parmi eux, et dans les faits, les choses n'avaient pas changé.

La disparition de She-Ra avait longtemps déstabilisé l'alliance des princesses, qui avait fini par se ressaisir, et depuis, la lutte entre les deux camps avait continué de plus belle.

Et Adora ne se souvenait toujours de rien.

Quant à Catra, elle… elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

La culpabilité était toujours là, lui déchirant le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son amie, et cela, Ténébra semblait l'avoir compris.

« On dirait que tu doutes en ce moment Catra… Lui avait-elle dit avec suspicion.

\- Moi ? Non, non, pas du tout, vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions Ténébra, je vous l'assure.

Elle la regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

\- N'est-ce pas pourtant ce que tu voulais ? Que ta _chère_ , _si chère_ Adora te revienne enfin ? »

Catra se figea.

Ténébra savait.

Oh, _bien sûr_ qu'elle savait.

Elle l'avait toujours su, sans doute l'avait-elle même compris bien avant que Catra ne réalise véritablement l'étendu de ses sentiments pour Adora.

La Hordienne serra les poings.

« Oui, bien sûr sûr, c'est ce que je voulais… »

_Mais pas comme ça._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent comme ça…_

_§§§§_

Adora ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Catra l'évitait ces derniers temps, à la réflexion, c'était de plus en plus fréquent depuis qu'elle avait eu son accident lors de l'attaque des princesses, et c'était douloureux de la voir s'éloigner d'elle au moment-même où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Parce que oui, si elle était majoritairement confuse quant aux derniers événements, à cause de ses problèmes de mémoire encore fréquents, elle avait toujours une certitude qui l'aidait à tenir debout : c'était qu'elle avait besoin de Catra, et qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Et, même si Catra était plutôt étrange, ces derniers temps (ou peut-être justement _parce que_ son comportement sortait sensiblement de l'ordinaire), elle avait le sentiment que peut-être, ce n'était pas sans issue.

Alors elle avait essayé d'embrasser Catra.

_§§§§_

Adora avait essayé de l'embrasser…

Oh, comme ça aurait simple, si simple de la laisser faire, d'accepter ce que la guerrière avait à lui offrir, de la laisser l'aimer, d'encore lui mentir, de lui faire croire que tout était normal, qu'elles pouvaient être ensemble pour de bon, alors que Catra n'avait fait que lui mentir depuis des mois, et Catra était peut-être égoïste, _mais certainement pas à ce point-là_.

Alors elle avait arrêté Adora avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

« Non, je… Adora, je suis désolée, mais… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux juste pas. »

Adora l'avait regardée avec tristesse mais surtout avec incompréhension, et Catra n'avait juste _pas pu_ lui dire la vérité.

Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

Elle avait fuit, et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

Elle était presque soulagée que Scorpia soit partie, au moins, elle n'avait pas eu à la voir pleurer…

_§§§§_

Scintilla serra une nouvelle fois les poings de rage.

Depuis son évasion du rocher de la peur et le retour d'Adora dans le camp ennemi, elle n'avait pas pu se téléporter _une seule fois_.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de multiples fois, elle n'y arrivait juste pas, elle n'arrivait plus à rien en vérité, et cela faisait même des semaines qu'elle n'était pas retournée sur le champ de bataille.

Non seulement elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se battre contre la Horde, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus rapidement quand elle essayait de les affronter, ce qui n'était guère arrangé par le fait qu'elle tentait encore d'utiliser sa magie, alors qu'elle ne pouvait clairement plus s'en servir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il _fallait_ qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle essaye d'être utile, peu importe les recommandations d'Angella, de Flechdor et des autres lui conseillant de se ménager.

Adora était avec la Horde, elle était en danger, et elle avait besoin d'elle, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, si seulement elle avait pu se téléporter au rocher de la peur, et parler à son amie, juste pour quelques secondes, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu la convaincre de revenir, ou même l'aider à ne serait-ce que _commencer_ à se rappeler.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, parce que le Grenat Noir avait corrompu sa magie, l'avait rendue hors d'usage, et dieux, elle se sentait tellement _inutile_ que ça lui faisait _mal_.

À force, elle ne savait même plus quand elle poussait les limites de ce que son corps pouvait supporter quand elle tentait de toutes ses forces d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, aussi, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard que ce dernier n'en pouvait plus.

Elle s'écroula sans même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, avant de perdre connaissance, épuisée, à bout de forces, sans entendre le hurlement que poussa Flechdor en réalisant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Scintilla… Scintilla. SCINTILLA ! »

Elle ne se réveilla pas…

_A suivre…_


	4. Partie 4.

Flechdor savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, peu importe à quel point l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Il devait aller au Rocher de la peur.

Parce que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Scintilla.

Il ne put que trouver terriblement ironique le fait qu'il se sente infiniment _soulagé_ de tomber sur Catra et non sur Adora lorsqu'il finit par poser le pied dans le quartier général de la Horde au cours de la nuit, parce qu'Adora ne se souvenait plus de lui, elle ne savait plus qu'ils étaient amis, elle les pensait ennemis, elle l'aurait attaqué si elle l'avait vu, mais Catra…

Catra connaissait la vérité, et certes, ils étaient ennemis, c'est vrai, mais si elle tenait autant à Adora qu'Adora tenait à elle, alors peut-être oui, peut-être qu'elle accepterait de l'écouter, voire de l'aider.

Elle était sa dernière chance de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas forcer Adora à le suivre jusqu'à Bright Moon, et même s'il y était parvenu, elle n'était plus She-Ra, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait l'épée de toute façon, et _son amie n'avait plus aucune raison de l'aider_.

Oh seigneur dieu, il aurait presque pu _en pleurer_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici l'archer ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici, si un autre membre de la Horde que moi te voit…

\- Hé bien quoi… L'un de vous va m'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il avec acidité. Ce serait tout de même dommage pour vous qu'Adora apprenne la vérité sur son départ de la Horde d'il y a quelques mois.

\- Certes… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te le redis, tu risques gros en venant ici.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon, fit-il d'une voix lasse, et elle fronça les sourcils.

Qu'entendait-il par là ?

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis venu pour te demander d'aider à Adora à recouvrer la mémoire, pour que les choses reviennent enfin à la normale…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais exactement ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, ironisa-t-il, qu'Adora ne te déteste pas complètement le jour où elle recouvrera la mémoire, quand elle saura que tu ne l'as pas aidée, si jamais tu décides de continuer de lui mentir…

\- Et si elle ne se souvenait jamais de rien ? Le railla-t-elle. Dans ce cas-là, je n'aurais rien à faire.

Comme il était bien plus facile de mentir à Flechdor que de se mentir à elle-même…

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Scintilla est tombée dans le coma, avoua-t-il finalement, et Catra se figea de surprise. Apparemment, continua-t-il, le Grenat noir a eu plus d'effets néfastes sur elle que nous ne le pensions.

\- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Se força-t-elle à dire.

\- A toi, rien, je ne suis pas stupide, mais Adora… Adora tient à elle, même si elle ne s'en souvient pas, et si tu es réellement attachée à Adora, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi sans agir !

\- Je… je suis certaine que cela va finir par s'arranger, répondit-elle, hésitante quant à ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Catra… _elle ne se réveille pas_! Cela fait déjà cinq jours que c'est arrivé, et rien n'y a fait, Sorciella n'a rien pu faire pour la réveiller, même chose pour Angella, personne n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit, il n'y a que She-Ra qui peut le faire, nous avons besoin d'elle. Je… je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, avoua-t-il soudainement. »

Catra sentit un terrible frisson glacé s'emparer d'elle en réalisant qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Flechdor pleurer.

Elle ne voyait que rarement Flechdor, elle le connaissait peu, mais le voir pleurer ainsi, devant elle, _son ennemie_ , lui fit réaliser à quel point il était désespéré.

Et Adora…

Oh Adora aurait été tellement _en colère_ si elle avait su qu'elle avait regardé son ami pleurer sans rien faire pour l'aider.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu comptes Catra, mais… _je t'en supplie_. Aide nous ! »

Elle lui fut reconnaissant de décider de partir juste après sans attendre la moindre réponse, parce qu'elle le savait déjà, sa voix aurait déraillé dans le cas contraire.

_§§§§_

Elle avait tellement froid.

Catra savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température basse en dehors du rocher de la peur, parce que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle était rentrée à l'intérieur.

Elle avait froid à cause des mots de Flechdor, du désespoir dans ses yeux, de ses larmes et de la manière dont il avait crié, dont sa voix s'était _brisée_ et _…_

_Adora elle aussi avait hurlé quand Ténébra avait modifié sa mémoire la première fois._

Puis elle n'avait plus hurlé, sauf que cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait mieux aujourd'hui, bien au contraire, parce qu'elle n'était plus vraiment Adora.

Et si elle ne faisait rien à ce sujet, elle ne le serait sûrement plus jamais…

Elle regarda l'épée juste en face d'elle, elle l'avait volée à Ténébra, elle espérait vraiment que cette dernière ne s'en rendrait pas compte, elle n'était pas sure d'avoir envie de risquer sa place dans la Horde pour ça…

« Je te déteste, j'espère que tu le sais ça ? Fit-elle, bien que consciente que l'épée ne lui répondrait pas. »

L'épée lui avait pris Adora, enfin non, en réalité, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, l'épée n'avait fait que révéler la vraie nature de son amie, sa nature d'héroïne, elle lui avait fait réaliser quel était son destin, et que sa place n'était pas dans la Horde.

Cette épée était une arme, une arme magique, particulière, liée à Adora, tout comme Adora était liée à elle, en un sens, elle était toujours She-Ra, et She-Ra était toujours là, en elle, enfoncée bien profondément dans son esprit, tout au fond de son crâne, mais elle n'avait pas disparu, et si elle lui rendait son épée, sans doute pourrait-elle de nouveau se transformer et enfin recouvrer la mémoire.

 _Et c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas_?

Oui et non, mais c'était véritablement ce qu' _Adora_ aurait voulu si on lui avait laissé le choix.

Ce fut cela qui finalement la poussa à prendre sa décision.

Elle espérait simplement que ni Ténébra ni sa propre lâcheté n'allaient lui barrer le chemin en cours de route.

_§§§§_

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

La certitude qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre Adora une nouvelle fois (parce que oui, l'héroïne d'Etheria allait _forcément_ fuir loin d'elle une fois qu'elle saurait ce que Catra avait fait, _qu'elle lui avait menti pendant des mois_ , et qu'elle l'avait obligée à rester avec elle, qu'elle n'avait rien fait jusque là pour stopper Ténébra et ses manigances) l'avait empêchée de fermer l'œil un seul instant.

Et maintenant, elle était là, l'épée dissimulée dans un sac, et bien décidée à éloigner Adora le plus loin possible du rocher de la peur.

Elle n'était pas stupide, si Adora se transformait ici, _tout le monde_ le saurait immédiatement.

« Salut Adora ! Dit-elle, et Adora lui lança un sourire hésitant qui fit chavirer son cœur.

Depuis l'épisode du baiser avorté, elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées, et c'était la première fois que Catra venait la voir directement.

\- Hey Catra… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue pour te proposer une expédition dans les bois, ça fait longtemps qu'on y est pas allées, tu ne crois pas ? Fit-elle en lui balançant un clin d'œil, et pendant quelques secondes, elle se crut revenue à l'époque d'avant She-Ra, quand sa relation avec Adora n'était pas devenue un complet désastre.

Elle ne manqua pas le léger rougissement d'Adora, et s'interdit d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh, hé bien… pourquoi pas, et Catra laissa le soulagement l'envahir. »

Apparemment, elle était encore douée pour mentir.

_§§§§_

« Bon Catra, ça doit faire au moins une heure qu'on marche, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête ?

Catra se figea, et ferma les yeux.

Il était temps.

\- Adora… je ne t'ai pas amenée ici juste pour une simple promenade, en fait…

La guerrière la regarda avec curiosité, se surprenant à espérer que l'autre Hordienne ait eu envie de lui parler seule à seule de ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour, et enfin lui permettre de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait repoussée.

Elle pouvait parfaitement gérer le fait que Catra ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments, elle avait seulement envie de _le savoir_ , rien de plus.

Pourtant, elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que Catra se contente d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir une épée qui avait un air étrangement familier… mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie, elle en était certaine.

 _Oh vraiment_?

Alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi est-ce que tout en elle hurlait actuellement qu'elle devait s'éloigner au plus vite de cette maudite épée ?

(Oh, bien sûr que Ténébra n'avait pas été suffisamment stupide pour ne pas implanter en elle une haine profonde du seul artefact magique qui aurait pu la faire redevenir elle-même.)

\- Catra… fit-elle, la voix tremblante, une lueur de terreur dans le regard qu'elle ne sut pas expliquer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie seulement de t'aider pour une fois… Avant qu'Adora n'ait pu poser une seule question, Catra soupira et déclara : Ne pose pas de questions, prend juste cette épée, et tu comprendras mieux après.

 _Non_! Hurla une voix en elle qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Ténébra.

\- Non, je… je ne veux pas, répliqua-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi, et Catra ne put s'empêcher de _grogner_.

Ténébra, c'était forcément _elle_ , bien sûr, _encore_.

\- Adora, regarde-moi… Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Adora la regarda droit dans les yeux, et, malgré ses craintes, elle sut que oui, _elle lui faisait confiance_.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec tant de certitude que la Hordienne sentit son cœur se fissurer en réalisant que d'ici quelques minutes, ce ne serait probablement plus le cas.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tendre l'épée à Adora qui la prit avec prudence.

Et…

Rien du tout.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Adora regarde l'épée une nouvelle fois, et que, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle ne lève l'épée et l'air et ne s'exclame :

« Par l'honneur du crâne ancestral ! »

Et, alors qu'elle se retransformait en She-Ra, tous les verrous que Ténébra avait placés sur son esprit sautèrent en même temps.

Catra la regarda et un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Adora était tellement belle quand elle était She-Ra, tout autant que lorsqu'elle n'était pas transformée en guerrière.

Adora cligna des yeux et…

Et elle se souvint de tout.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Catra et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Salut Adora, murmura la Hordienne avec un sourire triste. »

_§§§§_

Le choc, la stupeur, la surprise, et la culpabilité aussi, elle avait attaqué ses amis, elle avait attaqué les princesses, l'alliance, la résistance, elle avait attaqué _Scintilla_ et _Flechdor_ bon sang, parce que Ténébra avait joué avec son cerveau et puis…

Et puis la douleur aussi, la douleur de la trahison, celle de Catra, _qui ne lui avait rien dit pendant des mois_ , qui lui avait menti, qui…

Qui venait de lui rendre son épée.

Sans elle, elle serait encore ignorante de ce qu'elle avait perdu, et dans son cœur se disputaient la colère et l'espoir.

Oh ça expliquait tellement de choses maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité…

« Adora… je sais que tu dois être en colère, furieuse même, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça, pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Ah vraiment ? S'écria Adora avec rage. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que le fait que j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant des mois et que Ténébra ait tout fait pour me maintenir dans l'ignorance et m'enfermer dans une cage ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Flechdor, lui rétorqua la Hordienne avec tout le sérieux du monde. Il m'a dit que Scintilla était tombée dans le coma, à cause du grenat noir et de ce qu'elle a vécu sur le rocher de la peur. Il pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse la réveiller. »

Hébétée, Adora hocha la tête, et la suivit en direction de Bright Moon.

« Pourquoi m'avoir rendu l'épée ? Demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

\- Parce que je pensais que ce que Ténébra t'avait fait n'était pas bien… et qu'il fallait que ça cesse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Dit-elle avec un brin de reproche dans la voix.

Catra la regarda avec une infinie tristesse.

\- Parce que je suis lâche et égoïste, et que je savais que je te perdrais à la seconde où tu recouvrerais la mémoire, et que je voulais te garder à mes côtés le plus longtemps possible. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne suis pas une bonne personne. »

Mais elle lui avait rendu l'épée malgré tout, songea Adora, alors peut-être cela voulait-il signifier que ce n'était pas totalement vrai ?

_§§§§_

En voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Scintilla, le cœur d'Adora se serra.

« Oh Scintilla… »

Quand Flechdor vint la voir, elle le serra immédiatement dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, tout comme lui, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rattraper plus de trois mois de séparation en seulement quelques minutes.

Et si l'archer fut le seul à remercier Catra, du moins le regard des autres sur elle n'était pas trop hostile.

Elle se tourna vers son amie, toujours inconsciente, et prit une grande inspiration, avant de tenter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de She-Ra sur elle, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle se réveille enfin, mais…

Rien, rien du tout, cela ne marchait pas…

Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il donc que sa magie ne soit pas _suffisante_?

Serrant les poings, elle prit finalement sa décision.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Grand Espoir. »

_§§§§_

_Quelques jours plus tard_.

Scintilla ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était aussi compliqué, elle ne se souvenait plus réellement de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de cette immense fatigue qui s'était saisie d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'écroule finalement au sol, telle une poupée de chiffon sans la moindre force et… pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal au crâne exactement ?

Puis elle sut, se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa perte de conscience, ses pouvoirs qui foutaient le camp, la disparition d'Adora et l'amnésie de cette dernière, son affaiblissement progressif et puis…

Et puis plus rien.

Ouvrant les yeux une nouvelle fois, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, éblouie par la lumière, et bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'Adora irradie d'autant de lumière quand elle était en She-Ra…

_Attendez une seconde…_

_Adora était là_?

Pleinement réveillée désormais, elle se releva soudainement et, tournant la tête vers la gauche, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait eu raison.

C'était Adora, _son_ Adora, son amie, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en She-Ra qu'elle s'en rendit compte, mais parce que ses yeux ne la regardaient ni avec défiance ni avec froideur, mais avec tendresse et amitié et _c'était elle, c'était bien elle, et elle se souvenait, et surtout, elle était revenue_.

« Adora ? S'écria-t-elle, incrédule, craignant encore que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et la guerrière se mit à lui sourire.

\- Salut Scintilla… tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Et toi aussi, fit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie pour un câlin bien mérité, avant de serrer Flechdor, puis sa mère et sa tante, ainsi que les autres princesses dans ses bras. Son regard se posa sur Catra, et elle adressa un petit sourire à l'ancienne Hordienne. On dirait bien que j'avais raison au final, la taquina-t-elle, et Catra sourit légèrement en entendant Adora pouffer. »

Catra regarda toutes ces scènes de retrouvailles émouvantes, et eut un léger pincement au cœur, se sentant définitivement de trop, elle sortit de la pièce, manquant le regard inquiet qu'Adora posa sur elle, cette dernière ne sachant si elle devait aller la retrouver immédiatement ou pas.

Scintilla coupa court à ses hésitations.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler…

\- Tu… tu es sure que…

\- Adora… Tout va bien, je vais bien, _grâce à toi_. Alors oui, va lui parler. »

Adora hocha la tête, et partit à la suite de Catra.

_§§§§_

La voix d'Adora sortit la jeune fille de ses réflexions.

« Catra ? Je crois… je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle se mit à frissonner.

Oui, évidemment, elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait en passer par là.

« Adora… Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que j'ai pu te faire, à toi, à tes amis, tu… tu avais raison au sujet de la Horde, j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt, mais j'étais bien trop fière pour réussir à reconnaître mon erreur. Pardon pour ne pas avoir pu arrêter Ténébra avant qu'elle ne t'enlève la mémoire, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, et quand je l'ai su, il était déjà trop tard, _et je ne pouvais rien faire_. Et après… oh c'était facile, si _facile_ de faire semblant, de _mentir_ , de faire comme si tout allait bien, et en même temps… Oh Adora, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je me suis _détestée_ pour être aussi lâche, et je suis tellement, tellement _désolée_.

Elle ne réalisa pas, tellement elle était occupée à éviter le regard d'Adora, que l'expression de son visage s'était progressivement radoucie, et qu'elle la regardait avec un air attendri désormais.

\- Merci.

Catra sursauta.

\- Que… quoi ? Merci pour quoi ?

\- Merci pour tes excuses, et ta sincérité, et aussi pour m'avoir rendu l'épée, je sais que ça a dû te coûter beaucoup de le faire…

\- Je… je ne pouvais plus te mentir, je voulais que tu restes avec moi, mais… Pas comme ça, pas de cette manière, ce n'était pas… enfin, ça n'aurait pas été _juste_.

\- Ravie que tu ais fini par prendre la bonne décision alors… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Certainement pas retourner dans la Horde, ricana Catra avec amertume. Après ce que j'ai fait, Ténébra ne voudra plus de moi, et de toute façon… je ne veux pas y retourner.

Adora sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

Alors, malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, peut-être que…

\- Tu pourrais… tu pourrais rester ici… si tu veux.

Catra la regarda avec surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, enfin il faudra que je pose la question aux autres, mais puisque tu n'as nulle part où aller, et que tu m'as aidée à sauver Scintilla, je suppose que tu le peux oui. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr.

Rester ici, aux côtés d'Adora ?

Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu après tout.

\- Mais… je t'ai caché la vérité, je t'ai menti pendant si longtemps…

\- Oui c'est vrai, et je suis toujours en colère contre toi, mais… enfin, tu m'as révélé la vérité, sans toi je ne serais pas ici, et surtout, tu n'as pas profité de mon amnésie. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas laissée t'embrasser ?

Le rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de Catra lui donna immédiatement la réponse, et Adira sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Oui, je… j'en avais envie, vraiment envie, mais, enfin… ça ne me semblait pas correct de… d'accepter cela alors que tu ne te souvenais pas de tout, ça n'aurait pas été _bien_ …

\- J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser, avoua Adora, et le sourire de Catra passa d'embarrassé à mutin.

\- Qu'est-ce tu attends dans ce cas-là ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la guerrière de rougir, puis elle s'avança vers son interlocutrice avant de lui donner un timide baiser qui devint rapidement passionné.

\- Je t'aime Adora, déclara Catra, et Adora ne put empêcher un large sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime aussi Catra, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

L'avenir s'annonçait maintenant des plus radieux, songea-t-elle, le cœur empli d'espoir.

FIN.


End file.
